


Taking Chances

by Casanova6670



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casanova6670/pseuds/Casanova6670
Summary: One shot: Valentina Carvajal wants a night where her name does her no favours. Can this brown eyed stranger give her the night she's looking for.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this after listening to a song called Hello Darlin by Ryan McMullan.

Valentina Carvajal was used to a life of luxury. The Carvajal name is one of the most influential names in Mexico and flashing it was to get instant access to anything you could want. There was no wall the Carvajal name couldn’t knock down. The most beloved Carvajal of them all was the youngest daughter, Valentina. Mexico’s media princess was known for her remarkable beauty but was prized for her kindness and compassion. Most of the young Carvajal’s time was dedicated to helping others. However, tonight was the night she was going to let her hair down, do exactly what she wanted to do and not worry about being a Carvajal, tonight she was just Val. 

Juliana Valdés was brought to Mexico with no more than twenty dollars in her back pocket and the clothes she was already wearing. It’s been six weeks and she’s just starting to feel like she’s got her head above water. She was alone in Mexico, but Juliana had already met a couple good people, one had helped her find a place to live and the other, Pearl, had offered her a job. Juliana was no stranger to working hard and if it wasn’t for Pearl forcing her to take time to explore the city, she would probably never leave the restaurant. It was under her bosses’ orders that she took the night off and went out to make herself at least one new friend. Juliana decided that tonight she was going to force herself to exit her comfort zone. 

Juliana thought about what she should do and concluded that the best place to meet people her age on a Saturday night was probably going to be at a club. This occasion called for her to dress herself to the nines. For the first time in a really long time Juliana felt how she looked, beautiful. Her black dress fitted her perfectly and clung to all the right places, the fabric flowed around her legs and gave her an elegant edge. Perfect. Feeling as ready as she’ll ever be Juliana made her way towards the clubbing district in the centre of the city, excitement flooding her veins at the possibilities the evening might promise. 

Valentina was going to do this night like everybody else, she was going to wait her turn in queues and hope that she was allowed to enjoy her night as anybody else without any special treatment. For one night she wanted normality, but the general public had other ideas. Already in the first queue, four people insisted she moved front of them, and they wouldn’t take no for an answer. Those that were too shy to ask were copping photos of her whenever they thought she wasn’t looking. Val was starting to give up on her one night of normality when it became very apparent that no one else seemed to want to play by her rules. Frustration had gotten the better of her and she quickly moved to excuse herself from the line before anyone could protest. Feeling slightly defeated Valentina found an empty bench to take a breather on. 

Juliana was making her way over to the first club of the evening when she noted someone abandoning their place in line. A little voice in the back of her mind told her that she should go make sure this girl was ok, she was alone after all. Making her way slowly over to where the stranger was sat Juliana became very aware of how breath taking this girl was. She looked amazing; the moonlight hit her skin in such a way that she positively glowed. Juliana had never seen someone so perfect. As she took another step forward, Val became aware of her presence. Juls felt a sudden need to explain herself “Hello, my name is Juliana Valdés and I just saw you over there standing in line” Valentina arched an eyebrow in silent question, waiting for the girl to explain what she wanted. “I know this sounds a bit crazy, but I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me this evening?...” Val’s face showed uncertainty “if that’s alright?” Juliana finished weakly seeing the girl’s expression. Val wasn’t sure this girl was being serious, but it made her curious that this girl didn’t seem to know who she was “My name…” looking for inspiration, Val could see peaches on a shop door “is Peach” Val cringed at her lame lie. 

Juliana chuckled slightly “Okay I’ll play ‘Peach’, you don’t have to tell me your name. But listen Peach, lets see if I can earn your name. Come with me for an hour and if you aren’t having fun and want to leave, I promise I will pay for you to get a cab home.” Juls vowed. 

“What do I get from all of this?” Valentina questioned, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Juliana smiled widely knowing that she had the girl won over “Well Peach, I think the real question is, what do you have to lose?” Val held her hands up “Ok, Ok, I’m in” Juls cheered in mock celebration causing a laugh to escape Valentina’s lips. “Let’s go Peach I know where to start, but whilst I’m calling you Peach, I want you to call me Pear.”

“Pear???” Val laughed. “Yeah because I think we are going to make quite the Pair” Juliana winked. “Wow I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Valentina shook her head in mock disappointment walking ahead slightly giving Juliana a view of her back. “Hey, now I know why you chose peach” Juliana flirted admiring Val’s toned bum. A light blush formed on Val’s cheeks “Maybe you should lead the way” Val laughed. “Your pleasure” Juls muttered quietly to the other girl as she sauntered past, deliberately swaying her hips. 

“So where are we going Pear?” Val rolled her eyes at the nickname. “We are going just around this next corner actually, there’s a place I found my first week living here that I think you might like” Juls explained. “You’re not from Mexico?” Val’s interest piqued at the new information. “Nope, I just moved here from Texas a few weeks ago. I needed a new start” Juls explained. “What about you Peach, lived here your whole life or?” Juliana was eager to keep the conversation flowing between the two of them she wanted to know all she could about the girl in front of her. Valentina could tell that the Juliana was being sincere, it was making her want to open up to the stranger about herself. Spending time in Juliana’s presence without any expectations of being a Carvajal was the most refreshing thing Val had experienced in a long time and she was living for it. “Peach you there” Juliana questioned pulling Val out of her reverie. “Yeah sorry, Mexican through and through” she smiled. Juls turned to Val abruptly stopping them both in their tracks “Listen Peach we need to get to the deeper stuff” Juliana’s tone became intense. “Like what?” Val breathed out.

“How do you feel about karaoke?” a wide smile spread across Juls face. Valentina laughed “this is what you want to do first?” Juls just waited with her smile in place for Val to answer her question. Val couldn’t help but give in to Juls smile, it was so pure. “Let’s go Peach, but if we’re gonna do Grease, I’m gonna be Sandy ok.” Juliana grabbed Vals hand and pulled her through the door of the cosy club before she could protest. A warm charge passed between their joined fingertips but they each just put it down to excitement.

The club wasn’t at all what Valentina was expecting, there was a warm atmosphere with intimate tables each facing the stage. There was a small bar in the back corner of the dimly lit room. And it seemed to be mostly couples, karaoke was too casual for what was happening in this bar, it was more like a talented open mic night. “Juliana, there is no way I’m getting up there.” Vals foot was firmly down on the matter. Juls pouted “Don’t look at me like that Juls” Juliana laughed. “How do you want me to look at you” she asked shyly. “If you think for one second, I am getting my ass up on that stage you are crazy.” Juliana put her hands up in defence “Ok ok, no singing.” Juliana resigned. “Hold on, I said I wouldn’t sing, but you absolutely are. In fact, I dare you to get up there and sing.” Val Smiled playfully. “What do I get if I go up?” Juliana asked arching an eyebrow. “My name?” Val responded. Juliana faked considering her reward for a few seconds “Deal. Let’s shake on it Peach.” The girls both looked down at their joined hands and smiled at the feeling “Any requests?” Juliana asked dropping the contact. A small smile played on Val’s lips as she shook her head. 

On her way to the stage Juliana could feel adrenaline making itself present, a slight shake could be felt throughout her hands. “You can do this Juls” she breathed to herself. Juls noticed a guy sat with a keyboard at the edge of the stage; getting an idea she quickly asked if she could borrow it to help relax the nerves in her hands. Taking a deep breath, Juliana settled herself centre stage. “Hello, my name is Pear and this song goes out to a little Peach I know and it’s called ‘Only You’”. Juliana smiled at her inside joke as she played the first few notes, looking up from the keyboard Juliana locked eyes with her Peach and sang as if she was the only one in the room. 

Valentina’s mouth dropped open as the first note flowed perfectly from Juliana’s mouth. Her voice was the purest thing her ears had ever been blessed with. She could not believe that she was being serenaded by someone so beautiful. A warmth spread through Val; it was like honey in her veins. The more she listened to Juliana the more she felt like there was real meaning behind what Juls was singing. It was causing a need to spread through her abdomen. When Juliana’s song had finished Val had to wipe a few tears from her cheeks, she was beaming when Juls was making her way back to her. 

The way Val was looking at Juliana on her way back to the table was making her legs feel weak. She never wanted to be looked at any differently again. Juls couldn’t help but mimic Valentina’s infectious smile. “So Peach –“. “Valentina” Val rushed out before Juls could continue “my name is Valentina Carvajal.” Juliana chuckled to herself. “Nice to meet you Valentina Carvajal, I’m Juliana Valdés, but you can call me Pear” Juliana winked earning a laugh from Val. “Thank you for asking me out tonight” Val smiled. “The nights not over yet Miss Carvajal, hungry?” Val’s stomach rumbled at the perfect time, laughter echoed around them. 

Leaving the bar, Valentina held out her hand in offering “Shall we?”. Juliana took Val’s hand at once and placed a swift kiss on their joined hands, goose bumps rippled through them both. A calm settled around them both as they walked hand and hand down the road. “So we’ve established that I’m from here and you’re not, did you come here with your family?” Val asked interested. “Actually, I came here alone and with pretty much nothing. My father is sat in a cell somewhere in the US and a gang killed my mother for my father’s debts. That’s why I needed a fresh start. My ma, she’s from here I thought I’d feel connected to her somehow”. Juliana saw the sad expression on Val’s face and rushed on to explain “I’m sorry for the loaded answer, I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable, it’s just I look at you and I want to tell you everything- no, it’s more like I need you to know it.” Val smiled at Juliana. “I know what you mean, I feel like I don’t have to hide anything from you. I’m sorry about your parents. We’ve got more in common than you might think, I’m an orphan too, my dad was stabbed at his wedding last year. He died from his wounds.” They both carried on their walk talking openly with each other about their lives, the connection between them getting stronger with every sentence. 

They had found themselves sat at a viewpoint watching the city, they had been talking for hours, dawn was breaking on the horizon and the early risers were starting to make an appearance. The city was starting to come alive. The scene was beautiful, Juls couldn’t believe how well the night had gone, she took advantage of Valentina admiring the view to study her features. Her blue eyes sparkled as sun started to rise, her lips looked soft, inviting. Juls couldn’t help but imagine what they would feel like pressed against her, she could feel herself leaning in. Valentina could feel Juliana’s weight shifting beside her, turning her head to look at her, blue eyes locked with brown. Val’s eyes flickered to Jul’s lips. They both leaned forward placing there foreheads together. Juliana brought her chin up slightly unable to hold back much longer she placed a soft kiss on Val’s lips waiting for the girl to reciprocate. Together their lips began a soft sensual dance. Juliana’s hand came to rest on the side of Val’s neck, edging her tongue to graze Val’s bottom lip. A moan caught in Valentina’s throat at the contact granting Juliana permission to deepen the kiss. 

Both girls pulled out the kiss breathless, not wanting to break the contact they pressed their foreheads into each other once more. “Come home with me” Valentina breathed out. “Are you sure?” Juliana whispered. “Unless your happy with getting done for a display of public of indecency, then I’m game.” Shivers ran up Juliana’s spine “How far away did you say your house was?” Juliana purred. “twenty minutes away” Val breathed out. “Mines closer” Juliana teased. “What we still doing here then, vamos?” Val laughed. 

Juliana could not get her key in the door fast enough, spinning round to grab Valentina she quickly lifts the girl to carry her across the threshold. “Right this way Miss Carvajal, I hope you’re ready to be the centre of attention once more” Juliana whispered, placing a soft kiss behind Valentina’s ear. Desire ran through Val’s body. Juliana placed Val carefully on the bed, hovering over her briefly to pepper kisses all over Valentina’s face. “I want to kiss every bit of skin on your body, I don’t want to leave a single area neglected. Starting here” Juliana brushed her thumb across Valentina’s lips and brought their lips together. Val reached up to run her hands through Juliana’s hair “I want you” she breathed between kisses, “now.” Deciding there are too many layers between them Juliana makes quick work of removing them. She’s about to unclasp her bra when Valentina sits up bringing the two of them nose to nose. “I want to do this part” Val purrs, making quick work of the clasp Val begins to slowly tug the straps down Juliana’s arm, letting her fingers trace the path. Juliana can feel the heat radiating from Val, but once her nipples are exposed to the cold air they instantly perk up in greeting. “You are so beautiful” Val breathed out sincerely while she admired the body in front of her. “I am so lucky to be here with you, you’re the most precious thing I’ve ever seen” Juliana admitted with a shy smile on her lips.

Val couldn’t help but crash her lips to Juliana, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, a moan simultaneously escape them both at the intensity of their kisses. Val’s hands wonder up Juliana’s abdomen cupping her breasts, her fingers massaging her nipples. Smiling at the contact Juliana pushes Val back down on the bed and straddles her not breaking their kiss. “I think I’d like to get back to exploring you with my mouth now” Juliana sighs against Valentina’s lips. Juls starts peppering soft kisses down Val’s chin, across her jaw, down her neck taking time to place as much tenderness into every kiss as possible. Val’s eyes shut as pleasure crashes over her. Juliana’s lips begin to make their way painfully slowly up Valentina’s legs, hovering over Valentina’s sex, Juliana purposefully let out a heavy wanting breath, a shiver runs through Val’s body in anticipation. 

“Your shaking” Juliana breathes out. “I want you to kiss me” Val’s voice was dripping with need. “Where?” Juliana breathes teasingly over Val’s core. A wetness spreads through the woman beneath her. Val’s hips jerk at the question. Needing no more prompting Juliana places a firm kiss directly on her sex over Val’s lace panties. “Let’s take these off” Juliana suggests teasingly. Val made quick work of kicking her underwear down her ankles, Juliana resettled herself between Val’s legs and run the tip of her nose through the length of Valentina’s folds inhaling deeply. Valentina moaned in appreciation. Juliana glided her tongue carefully through Valentina’s folds, moaning at the essence, Juliana took a few tentative swipes for her own pleasure before she started rolling her tongue in tight circles over Valentina’s clit. The rhythm was earning hot breathy moans from the woman beneath her, spurring Juliana to keep up the sensual circles. 

Sensing that Val was close, Juliana eased fingers in and out of Valentina’s entrance whilst her tongue still worked her clit. Valentina’s hands went straight to Juliana’s hair needing somewhere to expend the excess pleasure. “God Juls, I’m so close” Valentina moaned. Juliana quickened the pace of her fingers inside of Val causing her to pant and writhe beneath her. Curling her long fingers inside of Val, brings her crashing over the edge. Juliana waits for Val to ride out her orgasm before she removes her fingers and places a couple kisses over her centre and trails her way back up Valentina’s body. Pulling Valentina into her side, Val turns to bury her face into Juliana’s neck, showering the space with soft kisses. “Wow” Val finally breathed out. “You taste incredible” Juls stated honestly. Val took the opportunity to pull Juls into a deep kiss tasting herself on the tip of her tongue “Mmmm, it doesn’t taste like peach though” Val teased. “Ready for round 2?” Juliana licked her lips. “Actually, I’m pretty sure It’s my turn.” Val breathed out through hooded eyes rolling on top of Juliana to lose herself in her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Only you is how I imagined the Karaoke scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITZ0smeOIto
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. Peace, love and kindness x


End file.
